365 days from me to you
by greeentealeaf
Summary: She is dying, and he is no where to be seen. Why did JaeJoong leave? Will he ever come back? Read the touching story of a girls unrequited love.
1. Prologue

{ prologue }

Dear Mr. Kim JaeJoong,

I'll be writing to you from now on. You may not know me well, but I met you once. Once, a long time ago. I think you probably forgot about me, but I haven't forgotten about you. You were my best memory. My most horrible nightmare. You made me feel like I was floating most of the time.

Today is the first day of spring. It feels like my life has started once again. The air is warm and the flowers are budding. Do you know what nostalgia feels like? I can remember that day I met you. It was just like today, I can still feel that warm glow emitting from your milky skin. Mr. Kim JaeJoong, you were my first love. The setting was perfect, I felt like it could last forever. My emotions were indescribable, I couldn't bare to face you, but I did.

The setting reminded me of a dream. The faint glow drifting off of my surroundings, the sun shining from behing you. It was angelic. I can still recall, I looked up with eyes wandering. What I would do for the we shared to come flooding back.

{ day 0. }

Comments? I would appreciate if you could write about my writing style or grammar or whatever.

No silent readers! Please. (Hey, I said please. I comment on your stories, so you better comment on mine!)

Friday, December 18, 2009.


	2. Chapter 1

{ day 1. }

Dear Mr. Kim JaeJoong,

I was working in the garden today. I was a gorgeous, sunny day as usual. I sure do miss it here without you. I was busy planting flowers until I came across our flower. The daffodils you always loved, because you said they resembled someone special in your heart. The daffodils of unrequited love, I remember. I grew up with them in my house every day, they reminded me of you.

I planted them with great care. I hope they'll live for a long time, representing my unrequited love for you. Do you still remember the day you confessed to me? A bunch of daffodils were in your hands. You were blushing madly, and I think I could tell how you felt. I felt the same way inside. We walked home that day. I'll never forget.

What are you doing now, Mr. Kim JaeJoong? Are you the boss of a large company earning millions? Or are you what you promised you would be? A teacher making a modest living. I think you kept your promise, you always loved teaching children how to do things. How to work hard and create masterpieces.

I wore a sunhat outside today. It was bright and cloudless, our favourite kinds of days. You said the clouds tainted the sky, but I thought they added beauty to it. The sky was massive, I know, but I wanted to own a piece of it. One just big enough for both of us. I didn't tell you at the time, so I'm telling you now. That day, I wanted to fly away with you. We could get away from the world, just for a moment, and look down. I imagined it while we were walking. As we float up, people would turn into little specks and there would be no discrimination or fumes from the factory. The lands would turn into mixes of blue and green, the fields of flowers pink and purple.

Your favourite day might have been the opposite of mine, but I liked it. I liked it a lot.

{ day 1. }


	3. Chapter 2

{ day 4. }

Dear Mr. Kim JaeJoong,

What are you thinking about right now? Are you thinking about your future, the past, or all the times we spent together? I know I'm thinking of our past together. There's nothing I regret doing for you, but how I wish we could have spent more time together before the separation. If only…

I took a walk today. I went on the little trail we would always take to school. It may not have seemed like the greatest experience, but every second spent with you was immaculate in my eyes. I wore my old boots, the ones you gave me. Even though they were a bit big at the time, I grew into them. I can remember the water splashing, the glimmer of every droplet as we walked. How I wished those moments would last for an eternity. But they didn't.

The sky was cloudy today. You would have said that the clouds were covering the great sky's beauty, that they wanted it all for themselves. I think, if I could choose, I would have been one of those clouds later on in life. I wanted to watch, drift, always.

{ day 4. }


End file.
